


Clues In The Fire

by helens78



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-05
Updated: 2006-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you've been watching Kronos (and especially Watching Kronos), it's probably not a good idea to expect him to help in an emergency.  Dark content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clues In The Fire

Every age has its mundane ways to die, and Kronos likes this one more than most. It's so varied. It can be quick and nondescript; dramatic with fire and explosion.

The best part is it happens every day.

There's a hand reaching out through a broken window, groping around as if trying to figure out which way is up. Kronos crouches down, taking that hand in his. The hand's owner gasps and tries to pull it back, but Kronos doesn't let her. He turns the hand over so he can see the inside of its wrist.

There it is again. That symbol, whatever it is. A circle with a stylized "Y" shape, perhaps meant to symbolize wings.

"And who are you?" he asks.

"M-- Maggie-- Maggie Hansen-- please-- help me--"

"Why have you been following me, Maggie?" Kronos asks. He slides his fingers through hers.

"I'm-- I haven't-- please, there's-- oh, God, fire-- _fire_\--"

She screams that last, but there's no one to hear it but him.

"You're wasting the rest of your life lying to me. I've seen that symbol before. Who... are... you?"

"--Watcher," Maggie gasps, "please help--"

Kronos lets her go abruptly and stands up. _Watcher._ Not a description, a title. An answer. A clue.

He walks away to the sound of fire and death, pain and dying. It's the best sort of music. He'll be listening to it again soon.

_-end-_


End file.
